A Different Path (Traducción)
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: [A Different Path - Un Camino Diferente] Al final de la temporada 10 Dean llevo a cabo su plan y el de la Muerte dejando a Cas solo tratando de encontrar una manera de hacer las cosas bien. Con la ayuda de Crowley y un libro inédito de las profecías Cas se dispone a reescribir la historia, aunque si es para mejor o peor solo el tiempo lo dirá. Destiel. Traducción autorizada.


**Pues hola de nuevo chicas. Sé que aún no he actualizado mis otras historias pero ando en ello. Se los juro.**

 **En esta ocasión les he traído mi primera traducción desde que termine las clases de inglés de un año y medio, bueno dos años (¡en serio! Eso es lo que he durado tomando clases de inglés y ahora es el momento en que sabré si han funcionado y he aprendido bien el idioma XD). Si bien aún no se me da demasiado bien escribir en ingles traducirlo es otra cosa. Sé que aún tengo algunos fallos en la traducción pero ténganme paciencia que con el tiempo lo hare bien, después de todo no hace mucho que termine de tomar las clases de inglés y esto me va a servir para mejorar.**

 **Como ya lo he dicho esta es una traducción. La historia original le pertenece a angel-castiel-rules-the-world. Ella me ha dado su permiso para traducirla, pueden ir a su perfil para checar sus otras historias si así lo desean. Este es el link de la historia en inglés: www. fanfiction s/ 11478940/1/ A-Different-Path ya saben solo quiten los espacios.**

 **Ahora las advertencias.**

 **Esta es una historia slash con la pareja principal Destiel (amo esta pareja). Y hay posibles spoilers de la temporada 10 en este primer capítulo. Esta es de las pocas historias que hay donde Dean y Castiel tienen una relación sin que Dean deje de ser muy… ¿Dean? y Castiel sigue siendo muy… ¿Castiel? XD Bueno, estoy segura de que ustedes me entienden.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eric Kripke y The CW Network.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡disfruten!**

§●◊●§

Castiel regreso al bunker abatido, el hechizo que había costado a Charlie su vida traducir no había funcionado, la marca de Caín todavía estaba sobre Dean y ahora Sam estaba muerto. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera traerlo de vuelta de esa muerte. Ni siquiera Dios mismo podría resucitar a alguien muerto por la guadaña de la muerte.

Y luego estaba Dean, Dean. El ni siquiera sabía dónde la Muerte lo había puesto. No, todo lo que la Muerte había dicho era que se había ido a donde Castiel nunca lo encontraría y que el trabajo del ángel estaba hecho. El tiempo del Winchester en la tierra había llegado a su fin y con eso el final de la tutela de Castiel de ellos.

Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Castiel se había creído su guardián, él era su amigo, su familia, y ahora Dean estaba ahí afuera completamente solo con el conocimiento que él había asesinado a su hermano. No, Castiel no permitiría que este fuera el final de su valiente historia. Sam y Dean habian pasado por demasiado, dado demasiado para que terminara de esta manera. Estando con eso en mente había tomado a la vez el libro de los condenados y el codex del agarre de las garras de Rowena, dejándola a merced de su hijo y volviendo aquí. En alguna parte de este bunker debía de existir una manera de hacerlo bien una vez más. Debía haber alguna manera para que Castiel lo solucionara todo.

Con ese pensamiento Castiel encerro el libro del mal y quemo el codex antes de volver a la pila de libros y cosas que pertenecieron a los Winchester y empezar la tarea de poner todo de vuelta en el sitio correcto. Sam y Dean lo querrían cuando encontrara una manera de regresar a ellos, aunque le llevara siglos para hacerlo. No era como si tuviera ningún otro lugar para pasar la eternidad después de todo.

No le llevo siglos al final, pero le tomo algunos años. Por suerte los ángeles le dejaron en paz, Hannah no quiso luchar contra él, y por lo que tuvo tiempo de buscar en el bunker de forma metódica y completa, la cosa más inusual en ese momento era su compañía ocasional.

Crowley se apareció en el bunker unas pocas semanas después de que Castiel hubiera dejado a Rowena a su cuidado. Parecía que su madre se encontraba de visita en el infierno de una forma más permanente de lo que había estado antes, no es que Castiel se preocupara por el destino de **esa** mujer, el aun no la había perdonado por compararlo con un pez. Pero parecía que Crowley también echaba de menos a su mejor amigo como el insistía en llamar a Dean sin importar que Castiel dijera lo contrario, y como tal había estado buscando por todo el universo por él, pero hasta el momento sin existo, aunque, por supuesto, el universo era infinito así que Crowley realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas de toparse con Dean, pero por lo menos le dio algo que hacer. La vida sin los Winchester se había vuelto decididamente aburrida en la mente del rey del infierno. Todo era tan rutinario, y él todavía tenía que encontrar un adversario que pudiera desafiarlo, o bien esperar al ángel que estaba obsesionado con traer de vuelta a los Winchester, en cualquier caso. Y como tal visito a dicho ángel con regularidad. La mayoría de las veces era así mismo sarcástico, negándose a ayudar a Castiel a encontrar lo que estaba buscando o solo simplemente poniendo de los nervios al ángel, pero formando una extraña especie de alianza. Ellos habian sido enemigos, habian trabajado juntos, habian luchado, pero en realidad nunca habian sido amigos, no es que ninguno de ellos diría que eso es lo que eran ahora en el dolor de la muerte o peor, pero tenían una especie de tolerancia uno al otro, y ambos lo sabían en el fondo, que sus sentimientos por Dean Winchester los conectaba de una forma en que nunca se había logrado antes. Aunque eso no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos, ambos sabían no subestimar a los Winchester después de todo.

Fue en una de esas visitas que Crowley estaba sentado en la mesa con los pies sobre la parte superior bebiendo whisky que él mismo había tenido que proveerse, el whisky de los Winchester ni siquiera calificaba para el nombre en su mente, que Castiel se tropezó con un libro que nunca había visto antes, aunque estaba seguro que había comprobado la estantería que había encontrado en el fondo, pero él ni iba a cuestionar este descubrimiento. El titulo por si solo le dio esperanza.

 _El Hacer y No Hacer al Cambiar el Destino, o Lo Que el Destino Permitirá_

Era pequeño, encuadernado de piel, un libro escrito a mano que cabría fácilmente en el bolsillo de su gabardina, parecía, a primera vista, como si fuese muy viejo, una vez que se tomó un examen más detallado Castiel tenía la sospecha de que era en realidad muy, muy nuevo. A pesar de como un libro nuevo sobre el destino habría entrado en el bunker y en su camino no tenía ni idea, aunque esperaba que Dios podría haber tenido algo que ver en ello. Nunca estaba seguro si su padre lo hacía o no para ayudar o entorpecerlo. Él lo salvo trayéndolo de vuelta a la vida después de todo. Tenía que tener un propósito para él y tal vez esto era todo. Con eso se dirigió hacia la mesa abriendo el libro, al pasar la primera página sus ojos se ampliaron para leer:

 _No se puede cambiar el destino como es sabido por todos. Pero la humanidad fue creada con libre albedrio, así las opciones que uno hace pueden cambiar el camino que recorremos. Por ejemplo el Titanic debe hundirse, pero si un humano elige viajar en el barco es lo que no hay que hacer. Si la opción es cambiar el destino no se podrá interferir._

 _Este pequeño libro de las profecías (a falta de una palabra mejor) puede dar al lector una guía para cuando el momento de elegir cambiar el mundo y el destino fuera derrotado por ellos. Aunque si ayudara para bien o para mal no puedo decir. Lo único que sé es que para la persona correcta, con esto como una guía, un camino diferente puede ser recorrido por todos._

 _Buena suerte. Esta es toda la ayuda que tengo para dar._

 _La muerte no es siempre ordenada por el destino, puede ser una opción (por ejemplo decidir hacer un trato con un demonio). Y las decisiones como se ha dicho, pueden ser cambiadas._

El sentía que esto solo reiteraba lo dicho en la introducción, pero era obvio que el autor de este libro lo encontraba lo suficientemente importante como para indicarlo por separado. Con eso dio vuelta a la siguiente página, las palabras delante de él le hicieron sentarse pesadamente.

 _El alma del hombre justo solo es el precio por resucitar a su hermano, pero si rompe el primer sello es su decisión._

Moviéndose rápidamente a través del libro Castiel encontró más y más declaraciones que obviamente se referían a los Winchester, y en algunas de las posteriores a si mismo e incluso Crowley. No había ninguna duda en su mente que ese libro le había sido dado a él como una guía para hacer las cosas bien. El único problema es que todas las decisiones y destinos a que se refiere estaban en el pasado y habian sido hechas. Y sabía por experiencia que no podía cambiar el pasado. Fue entonces que la profecía en la última página le llamo la atención.

 _Para cambiar el pasado se debe conservar el equilibrio, si el bien vuelve, entonces el mal debe hacer lo mismo. Si el equilibrio se mantiene, los destinos se aplacan._

Con eso Castiel se echó hacia atrás en su asiento mientras pensaba. El significado para él estaba claro, si iba a ir al pasado y cambiar el destino de los Winchester, entonces él no podía ir solo, necesitaría llevar a un demonio con él. Un demonio en particular. Con ese pensamiento levanto la vista hacia Crowley sentado frente a él y lo miro fijamente.

§●◊●§

Crowley estaba disfrutando de su whisky en paz, estaba a punto de ir a molestar a Castiel cuando sintió los ojos del ángel en él.

—¿Qué es Castiel?—pregunto con cansancio, el no confiaba en esa mirada en los ojos del ángel.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo al pasado y reescribir la historia—Castiel respondió sin un atisbo de duda en su voz.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a querer hacer eso?—pregunto Crowley, levantando sus cejas a tal sugerencia.

—Porque cambiaria este presente—dijo Castiel como si fuera obvio.

—Una vez más, ¿por qué yo haría eso?—Crowley pregunto porque en serio, él era el rey del infierno y no tenía a nadie tratando de matarlo, si puede que su vida sea aburrida, pero seguía siendo buena.

—Porque no eres feliz—Castiel sugirió después de todo Crowley había sido humano una vez.

—Soy el rey del infierno Castiel, si quiero ser feliz voy a torturar a mi madre—Crowley respondió rodando los ojos, ¿Castiel realmente pensaba que ese argumento funcionaria en él?

—Salvaría a Dean—declaro Castiel, negándose a agregar la esperanza en esa frase, se aseguraría que Dean se salvara esta vez.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer salvar a la Ardilla?—le pregunto Crowley, aunque sabía que en esto Castiel había dado en el clavo, le gustaría mucho salvar a Dean, siempre había sido un adversario digno.

—¿No es por eso que vienes aquí?—le pregunto Castiel confundido ahora. Seguramente lo era.

—No, yo vengo aquí a molestarte para mi propia diversión. Aunque ahora parece ser al revés. Así que solo me iré—Crowley se levantó para marcharse tirando de su chaleco con fuerza mientras lo hacía. Aunque el espero, estaba preguntándose qué le ofrecería Castiel para estar de acuerdo con su plan.

—Si vienes puedes ser el que tenga el contrato por el alma del hombre justo—ofreció Castiel con desesperación. Si esta era la única manera de salvar a Dean y Sam entonces lo haría.

—¿Me estás dando el alma de Dean?—pregunto Crowley, con incredulidad.

—Cuando llegue el momento y hasta que lo rescate—Castiel se corrigió de no mencionar que el hará todo en su poder para hacer de esto un sí.

—¿Y si te detengo?—Crowley pregunto, porque realmente, ¿Castiel ofrecía darle a Dean? ¿Qué era esto? Él pensó que el punto de todo era salvar a la Ardilla y el Alce.

—Entonces tendrás al demonio Dean otra vez, y recuerdo que en particular no te gusto la primera vez—dijo Castiel, recordando a Crowley cuando él había salvo su vida para que el pudiera detener a Dean.

—Eso fue porque él era un Caballero del Infierno. Un Dean-mon normal yo podría manejarlo—Crowley contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿De verdad crees que podrías manejar a Dean Winchester? Aún no he conocido a alguien que lo haya logrado—dijo Castiel alzando una ceja. Dean no era un ser para manejarse, como el ángel ya había averiguado por sí mismo la primera vez.

—Tu pareces haberlo logrado—Fue la respuesta de Crowley. Le gustaba bastante la idea de convertir a Dean en su mascota demonio. Seria molestar a Castiel sin final.

—No manejo a Dean, Crowley, soy su amigo—Castiel respondió con un gruñido al rey del infierno.

—Sí claro, mejor amigo de la Ardilla en todo el mundo. Uno de estos días Castiel, vas a tener que admitir la verdad—dijo Crowley con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Qué verdad?—Castiel le pregunto inclinando su cabeza como no entendiendo lo que Crowley trataba de decir, haciendo que el rey del infierno gimiera en su olvido antes de hablar.

—Me doy por vencido. Mira Castiel, no importa si estoy dispuesto a ir al pasado contigo, ni tú ni yo tenemos el poder para ir alguno de nosotros allí, así que ¿cómo piensas hacer el viaje? Porque estoy bastante seguro que tu familia de esponjosas alas sentados en sus nubes, no ayudaran.

Castiel se sentó hacia atrás en esas palabras porque lo que Crowley decía era verdad. Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué este libro le fue dado ahora? Mirando hacia abajo lo giro despacio en sus manos estudiando cada pulgada de él. Después de todo, si su sospecha era correcta y fue su padre quien había dejado esto para él, entonces seguramente se habría asegurado de que esto le daría una manera de llevarlos a ambos de vuelta. De pronto, sus ojos captaron algo sobre la tapa de atrás y lo miro más de cerca. Tirando sus ojos hacia atrás y volviendo a Crowley tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras hablaba.

—Conozco un camino—Por supuesto, entonces un ceño fruncido sustituyo la sonrisa cuando el siguiente obstáculo lo enfrento—. Pero no sé a cuándo llegar.

—Bien, ¿cómo se va a decidir esto entonces?—Crowley pregunto recostándose en su silla una vez más como si esto fuera una conversación académica, que lo era, después de todo, no había aceptado ir.

—¿Tienes una copia de los Evangelios Winchester?—pregunto Castiel, sentado erguido y apoyado en la mesa. Él no tenía la paciencia para ir a buscarlos.

—¿Qué?—pregunto Crowley confundido por eso porque… ¿los Evangelios Winchester? ¿En serio?

—Los libros de Supernatural—señalo Castiel cuando se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—pidió Crowley sobreponiéndose al estúpido nombre que los ángeles parecían haberles dado.

—Porque creo que me gustaría pedirlos prestados—señalo Castiel haciendo a Crowley rodar sus ojos en el antes de jalar el ordenador portátil que estaba en la mesa hacia él y sacar todos los libros en línea.

—Ta-da—dijo con sarcasmo mientras giraba la pantalla hacia el ángel que lo agarrado y comenzó a leer desde el principio, tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para volver atrás y cambiar el pasado.

Crowley sabía que debía marcharse, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar solo miro a Castiel vertido sobre el ordenador en busca de un momento para volver. Él no iba y eso era todo. Pero, (¿por qué siempre estaba allí el maldito pero?) su vida siempre había sido aburrida, y bueno, si él podía retroceder en el tiempo con el conocimiento que ahora tenía, podría fácilmente apoderarse del mundo. Especialmente si iban a un momento en que los Winchester estén más preocupados por el Apocalipsis en lugar de él. Sonriendo para sí mismo en estos pensamientos fue sacado de su mente por un sonido muy diferente a nada que hubiera escuchado antes en el ángel frente a él, lo que causo que sus ojos se ampliaran en alarma.

—Eureka—grito Castiel después de haber encontrado el momento que necesitaba para volver y que era lo que necesitaba hacer—. Dame tu mano—exigió volviéndose a Crowley.

—Ahora, ¿por qué haría eso?—pregunto Crowley alzando las cejas.

—Porque necesito tu sangre—Castiel dijo como si fuera obvio.

—No.

—Crowley, esto no es un juego. **Vamos** a regresar y salvar a Dean y Sam, ¿me entiendes?—Castiel pregunto entrecerrando los ojos al demonio frente a él.

—¿O qué?—bramo Crowley, que en realidad no quería que Castiel lo pinchara. Aunque, desde luego, si el hiciera esto el ángel no iría a ningún lado.

—Crowley—Castiel gruño con voz amenazante y el rey del infierno sabía que estaba caminando en la cuerda floja ahora mismo.

—Está bien. Pero supongo que no me dirás nada más, al igual que ¿cómo vamos a ir al pasado y cuándo vamos a llegar? Tu sabes, todas esas pequeñas cosas útiles llamadas detalles—pregunto mientras a regañadientes le tendía la palma de su mano.

—No—Fue la respuesta de Castiel antes de que sacara su espada cortando la palma de Crowley y luego la suya. Después agarro el libro de las profecías, lo cerro de golpe allí las dos palmas sangrando hacia abajo en la cubierta y se concentró en el momento al cual necesitaban viajar.

4 de mayo del 2006.

* * *

 **Una última cosa. Este fic tiene 111 capítulos actualmente y está en proceso. Tal vez piensen que son demasiados pero yo les aseguro que cada uno de los capítulos vale la pena (yo ya me los leí todos y ya estoy esperando por el resto de la historia XD) y siempre te dejan con ganas de leer más porque son algo cortos. Sobre todo como la historia se va desenvolviendo con Castiel y Crowley en ella, sobretodo Crowley que se verá moralmente afectado, lo se Crowley con moral XD**

 **Bueno eso era todo por ahora. Yo me despido. Dejen sus comentarios para hacerme saber si les ha gustado.**

 **Besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
